The War of Light and Dark: The Yaoi Version
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: [discountiuned] Summary inside. The Yaoi version of my war-epic, TWOLAD! Currently has YGO, YYH, TM, and more! First Battle...
1. Battle I: The Age of Warfare has Begun

~The War of Light and Dark: The Yaoi Version~  
  
Summary: Somehow, a war has broke out, now Light, those with pure hearts, and Dark, those with pure evil or overall evil in their hearts must fight. But now, lovers, friends, and siblings must fight against eachother. Can love prevail?  
  
What you have in your hands is my favorite creation. I have worked on this fic since last August, perfecting it and using other versions. I decided on this one.  
  
There is two versions. One with Yaoi and the other without so everyone can read this fic.  
  
It has alittle angst, humor, and romance, but I think it'll get by.  
  
Oh, Pairings:  
  
Straight-  
  
Isis/Yami  
  
Utena/Malik (crossover)  
  
Yugi/Hikari (OC)  
  
Tenchi/Ryoko  
  
Yaoi-  
  
Hiei/Kurama  
  
Malik/Ryou  
  
Yugi/Yami  
  
There are many animes and if I listed them, it would be too long.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Gabbi-chan  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The War of Light and Dark  
  
Battle I: The End of Some, Beginning of Most  
  
*Yaoi Version*  
  
The rain streamed down Yami's thin body. The wind howled and stung his face. Tears rolled down his face. He had been through alot over the years, but NEVER in his life was he asked to fight in a war. And against his own half? He sighed. That day, he was asked to attend a meeting with some people. A war was to start, Dark verses Light. His heart ached. He was Dark and Yugi was Light. He sighed to himself. This was going to be twisted and cruel.  
  
***  
  
"But... but..." Kurama stood in front of his small half-breed friend. "But... a war..?"  
  
"Shut up, fox," Hiei snapped. "We're on the same side."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Kurama cried, "Hiei, we might die! Doesn't that scare you?"  
  
"Me?" Hiei barred his fangs, "Afraid to die? Don't be dumb, Kurama. I am not at all."  
  
Kurama sighed. If you had to use one word to describe Hiei, it would be confusing.  
  
He ruffled Hiei's hair.  
  
***  
  
"AYEE!" Ayeka screamed. "NO!NO!NO!"  
  
Ryoko stomped her feet. "Why can't I be on Tenchi's side? I am the Dark!"  
  
  
  
"Is that all you can care about?!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Ryoko growled. "Well, yeah, but I guess I'll have to whip ya instead!"  
  
They were ready to kill her then and there.  
  
***  
  
"Yami!" Yugi broke down in tears. "I never thought that the world would ever have this happen!"  
  
He cried in deep sorrow. His face glued to Yami's cheast. "No.. no..."  
  
"Please... aibou... stop your crying..."   
  
"I... will, Yami..." Yugi clutched to Yami's hand. "Just promise me that we won't get hurt by eachother, or anyone else.  
  
"Agreed," Yami said softly, kissing him.  
  
They stared at eachother for a few seconds.  
  
Their lives would never be the same.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
That is all for now. Ja ne and R&R. 


	2. Battle II: Learning how to Walk

Hey guys! Sorry, this is sooo late, but I am a busy little youko-girl, and I needed to perfect TWOLAD for your enjoyment!  
  
I think some people were rather confuzzled with the whole 'straight version' 'yaoi version' talk. It's simple really:  
  
When I was writing TWOLAD in my journal, I had 3 versions of it. One had actually no Rose Assult, which you will see in this chapter, only a mentioning of Hiei and Yusuke and very little anime variety. Only a few chappies.  
  
The second I wanted good. It was better, little romnce and I never finished it. I got up to an astounding 42 chappies. It wa good, had the Rose Assult, a cool Gundam fight, but I wasn't satisfied.  
  
the third is the one you read. It has the Rose Assult, romance, and Ryu-Chan! Hiei's pet dragon! You'll see him later...  
  
Okay, see?   
  
Let's start!   
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
TWOLAD Battle II: Learning how to Walk  
  
Tenchi growled. "I can't believe it! I am the leader of the Dark!"  
  
He looked at the bios of the warriors.  
  
"Now... Yami is the leader of the Dark... he has a half, right? Yeah... that Yugi kid..."  
  
He took Yugi's bio. "YUGI WILL BE MY SECOND-IN COMMAND!"  
  
He needed a woman to help too, just in case.  
  
"Random... random... ISI ISHTAR!"  
  
***  
  
"Hmm... Dark warriors... Dark warriors... Inu-Yasha! Yeah! And Ryoko!" Yami laughed. "This is sooo easy!"  
  
In Rei Kai, Botan looked at her gradebook, "Oh Kami, so many will die..."  
  
***  
  
*~*The Day the Warriors Met*~*  
  
"Kurama!" Utena yelled, "Thank goodness you are here!"  
  
"It's an honor to be a part of the Rose Assult!" Kurama said to the tomboy. "What's with the pig?"  
  
Utena giggled. She was holding a little black piglet in her arms. "This is Ryoga!"  
  
"Ryoga?!" the fox backed away. "But I thought he was a distinguished warrior!"  
  
"He is," she said, "But when he gets poured on with cold water, he turns into a pig!"  
  
Then Kurama remembered, "...oh..."  
  
The pig, Ryoga, snorted, "Oink!"  
  
Kurama cringed, "..."  
  
"Kurama, you are talking to a pig," Hiei said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Well... uh... yeah..."  
  
Washu ran to the small group. She took a cup of tea water and was about to spill it on Ryoga, but Utena smacked it out of her hand.  
  
"Washu!" Utena yelled, "If you pour it on him he'll be normal-but naked!"  
  
"So? Who cares?" Washu snapped.  
  
Ryoga bit Washu's finger.  
  
"EVIL PIG!"  
  
"C'mon guys," Tenchi, Isis, and Yugi came from behind.  
  
They all growled. Hiei's blood red eyes met with Yugi's purple ones. Yugi backed away. "Uh.. hi?"  
  
"Hn. Baka nigen."  
  
"Okie... I see you are in a bad mood... okay... um... I am Yugi... uh... ja ne... bai!"  
  
Hiei grabbed Yugi by the collar.  
  
"You, stay out of my way."  
  
"Well, you aren't in a very good mood..."  
  
"Yes and I don't care. Cut the good guy crap before I put an end to it myself."  
  
Yugi kicked out of his grip.  
  
Hiei walked away.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Hiei," Kurama said to Yugi, "He's a real strange outcast. He'll grow on you."  
  
Yugi looked at Kurama, "Uh... for future reference... you're a guy, right?"  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"I SAY WAR, HWA!" Ryoko sang on the karoke machine, "Good God ya'll, WHAT IS IS GOOD FOR?!"  
  
"APSOLUTLY NUTHIN'!" Malik yelled.  
  
"SAY IT AGAIN, OH!" Inu-Yasha belted out.  
  
Yusuke watched, acting no differnt than Simon Cowell.   
  
"You're off-key."  
  
"Dogs don't sing."  
  
"Dumb Blonde."  
  
"Yusuke!" Malik yelled, "Shudap!"  
  
Yusuke stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You four!" Yami yelled, "Cut it out!"  
  
Ryoko gave the leader puppy-dog eyes, "Eemm... we were hawin wun..."  
  
Yami looked at her coldly. "No."  
  
"Ooo... harsh..." Inu-Yasha hissed.  
  
"I can't have warriors who don't fight seriously!" Yami barked, "If you keep this up, I swear I will make you all targets!"  
  
They looked at him, scared.  
  
They were scared of him.  
  
***  
  
R&R^^ 


	3. Battle III: Bliss Innocence

Hey, did you ever notice that there is, like 3 versions of the YYH song Eye to Eye. One that has Kuwabara sing, one with Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara singing, and another that has Kurama and not Yusuke. I think the best is the one with Kurama in it. Let's face it, Ogata rocks =D  
  
Well, let's continue!  
  
(As you can see, I am listening to YYH midis and MP3s at the moment, hunting for another CD to have my friend burn. She is so nice! I love this Embracing the Ice Knife! Sooo good!)  
  
Oh, yeah, TWOLAD.  
  
Well, before I do start, TWOLAD is now to be seperated into different arcs. It's like a series. This is the first one. Here's the list 'cause this arc only has about 2 or so more chappies left:  
  
~First, it's The War of Light and Dark  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Spirit of the Warrior- The next arc. There is some sweet battles in this one!  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Bleeding Rose- Kurama abuse, sadly, but tons of kick-butt and true warrior spirit!  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Vengence- It speaks for itself  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: On Angel's Wings- A new character is in this part. And tons of swords!  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Alliances Go By- A new alliance of very different warriors comes  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Under the Kareoke Spotlight- The light-hearted arc of TWOLAD  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Till Death do us Part- Sadly, this part of the arc will only come in the yaoi version. if i edited it down, it wouldn't give the right feel. alot of Hiei/Kurama-ness. The rest do have a yaoi/straight version.  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Dance With Demons- One of the final arcs of the war, it is pretty long and has an end-of the world type feeling.  
  
~The War of Light and Dark: Screams of the Forgotten- Final battle of the war.  
  
Then there is to be other one-shots and things that have to do afterwards.  
  
So, I just hope you realize that you are to be sucked into an arc. Step out if you like.  
  
Heh heh.  
  
***  
  
Battle III: The Age of Warfare has Begun  
  
I just wanna say before we start that each and every chapter had a title cover thing that I am posting soon on my site. This one chapter took me an hour! It was Hiei and Kurama encircled in a Rose Whip and in the backround it said things like "Youko" "Half-Breed" ect. AN HOUR WITHOUT COLORING! *faints*  
  
***  
  
"Awright, peoples!" Washu yelled, "As everyone knows, I am the one in charge of the studies of battle fields and creator of armor. Okay, I have made battle-armor for everyone. I have a special paint that you will place on your face as proof that you are a warrior. Don't try to wipe it off. It won't until the war is over. Also, a location collar so I can find you."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Tenchi got up, "Well, let's all get our stuff sorted."  
  
By the time it was over, people were all gossiping and things.  
  
"...I have found out that anyone who has a rose tattoo on their cheek is in the Rose Assult. Some weird-o alliance..." a girl said to another.  
  
"....Yeah. That Utena, Miki, George, and Kurama all do. That Ryoga has a weird one. But Utena's always with him... hm..." said the other.  
  
Yugi kept on looking at his attire. It was like leather, skin-tight, but heavy. When he first put it on, he almost dropped to the ground. He had what looked like capris and wore boots. Most of the warriors had them. He sighed. 'Is this all really worth it?'  
  
Tenchi turned to his warriors. "Guys, we have a battle tomorrow."  
  
Some gasped.  
  
"I'm sure we'll do fine!" Tenchi said confidently.  
  
They nodded.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's alarm went off. He rolled off his bed and got dressed. Tenchi said that the warriors would face-off soon, but it was best that they ate first.  
  
He went into the front hall where the food was served.  
  
"Hey! Yugi! I saved you a seat!" Utena yelled, waving her hands. "And food!"  
  
Yugi sat down next to her and ate.  
  
Across from the two was Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"C'mon Hiei..." Kurama said, "...I was--"  
  
"EEMM!" Hiei said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"EM ACKBUDBT?!"   
  
Yugi and Utena stared at eachother. "..."  
  
"What is up with those two?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Kurama accidently touched Hiei... somewhere... and Hiei thought it was purposly," she replied.  
  
Hiei just looked at them with the blackest glare.  
  
***  
  
Yami faced his troops.  
  
"The fort we are in is our only haven."  
  
The warriors nodded.  
  
"If we are fighting, you are to avoid here at all cost, UNLESS you are in a bad condition."  
  
"Uh... okay..." they all said nervously.  
  
"Now, let's get ready."  
  
***  
  
The Light all went to the area they were told to face-off.  
  
"Where are they?" George streched out his neck.  
  
"I don't know..." Tenchi whispered.  
  
Yami came out of nowhere on horseback.  
  
"CHARGE!!"  
  
The Light heard screams in all directions!  
  
THEY WERE SURROUNDED!  
  
***  
  
Yes, if you read both versions it's the same chapter, but I am going on vacation and I am updating the other fics, too. I am sorry if the whole 'Touchie, Feelie' thing sicken you. Ja ne! 


	4. Discountinued

Hello minna-san! I have an announcement to make. I am discontinuing TWOLAD and starting a new fic. It is a mainly Yaoi romance and I am very excited. I am sorry if I kept you on edge, but the new fic is a war fic as well. It got the Daichi's seal of approval. I am hoping you'll like it and review! So ja ne for now! I have to update and stuff!  
  
-Gabbi 


End file.
